An Unsuspected Killer
by LemonParadise
Summary: The Dragonborn was happily strolling down the road with his trusty Lydia. They encountered a jester and was given a quest, a quest that will open a whole new world. Warning: LEMONS


"Excuse me," a warm voice said. "You look like you need help."

The jester stomped his feet. "Stuuuck!" He screamed in his high pitched voice.

"I can see that." The stranger chuckled.

"Can the stranger help pooor Cicero?"

"Maybe," he said, scratching his head.

"Cicero will pay the kindly stranger. Just go to the farmer."

"The farmer?" The stranger looked around. "Where?"

"At his farm, of course, where else?"

"Well I don't know!" the stranger said with a hint of insult in his voice.

"Silly stranger," Cicero said and laughed, holding his stomach very tightly.

"I'll go talk to your farmer," the stranger said sullenly, walking off. He returned a few minutes later, his mood restored to his former giddiness.

"Oh! Cicero will go to Jorrvaskr and dance for the Companions! Maybe they'll...um, on second thought, maybe not," The jester mumbled to himself with a cheery voice.

"I convinced the farmer to help," the stranger told him.

"Oh thank you!" He screeched, giggling and jumping.

The stranger looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark... Are you going to stay out here?"

"Cicero must stay with his Mother," Cicero said, smiling.

"Are you sure? I live just inside the city, you could stay with me until morning, I'm sure everything will be fixed by then," the stranger offered.

"Oh that would be delightful!" He said and screeched 'delightful'.

He smiled. "I can get Lydia to stay here." The stranger turned to walk away. "Come on, we'll go now." He talked to the woman with him, ordering her to remain at the farm.

Cicero stroked the coffin, whispering, "Dear Cicero will keep you from harm, sweet Mother. Forever and always.._"_

"That's your mother?"

"Yes, of course," He said proudly.

"I'm sorry about that," the stranger said solemnly.

Cicero giggled and rocked on his heels. "Let's go, kindly stranger."

He nodded and started walking, making sure that Cicero was with him. "So what's your name?"

"Cicero, did you know the court needs a jester? But not me. Oh no, not Cicero. The Fool of Hearts is far too busy, thank you very much!"

"Did they offer the position to you?"

"Of course!"

The stranger chuckled. "Then you must be important."

"Yes I am, Cicero is very important!"

"I feel intimidated now."

"Cicero is hungry...Need a sweetroll."

"I live for sweetrolls," the stranger said seriously.

"Really?" He purred, grabbing him and giggled. "So does Cicero! Cicero now loves you forever! Yes!"

"Wonderful!"

Cicero giggled.

He walked into the city, guiding Cicero to his house.

Cicero strolled into his house and flopped down.

He laughed, watching the jester with an amused expression.

Cicero stretched, his gestures almost cat-like.

"You can sleep in my bed for tonight."

"Thank you kindly stranger!"

"Oh! I never told you my name!" He grinned a stupid, slightly bashful grin. "I'm Vladimir.

"Vladimir, such a nice name!"

"I don't like it..."

"I do!"

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled brightly.

"Great!" Vladimir enthused.

He got up and hugged Vladimir, his hat falling off.

Vladimir bent, picking the hat up.

"Oh...Sorry.." He muttered, his silky hair falling in his face.

Vladimir smiled. "I like this hat."

He tucked his hair behind his ear. "I do too..."

Vladimir smiled, setting it back on Cicero's head. He patted his head lightly. "You should go to bed."

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Um... well... if you want..."

"Where else would you sleep?"

"I don't know," he said. "Come on, I'll show you to the bedroom."

Cicero giggled and followed the taller man.

He walked upstairs, walking into the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable."

He pulled Vladimir into a hug.

"Oh..."

"Thank you..."

"It's no problem," Vladimir said brightly.

"So...warm.."

Vladimir raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You are warm."

"Go to bed."

"Come with me!"

"I will," Vladimir replied with a warm smile.

He stripped down and crawled into bed.

Vladimir got undressed, doing the same.

He cuddled against him.

"So are you from Skyrim? I think I would remember seeing you before because I travel a lot..."

"I'm not. But I am an Imperial."

"Oh really? That's interesting."

He giggled.

Vladimir smiled.

He kissed his neck.

Vladimir glanced at him. "What did you do that for?"

Cicero blushed. "I don't know."

"Go to sleep," he urged softly.

"But I'm not tired..."

"Well what do you want to do?" Vladimir inquired.

He blushed.

"What?" Vladimir asked cluelessly.

Cicero kissed him.

Vladimir hesitantly kissed back.

Cicero purred and tried to press against him.

"What are you doing?"

"I...I kinda like you.."

"Oh." Vladimir cleared his throat. "That's good. I like you."

He looked at him, blushing.

"But we just met..."

"It's crazy isn't it?"

"I guess so," Vladimir muttered.

"Cicero does take care of his body..."

"Um... that's nice," Vladimir said, laughing despite of his confusion.

He kissed his neck. "I...I think you should...Give poor Cicero a chance."

"Alright," Vladimir agreed.

He kissed his collarbone.

Vladimir shivered and ran his fingers through Cicero's hair.

He gasped and blushed.

Vladimir chuckled and kissed him.

"That felt good."

"Really?"

Cicero nodded and blushed, running his hands over Vladimir's muscled chest. "Cicero has smooth skin, but it is very pale. Cicero apologizes."

"I like it," Vladimir told him, kissing his neck.

Cicero blushed. "No one likes Cicero, everyone thinks he is odd and ugly."

Vladimir grabbed Cicero's face, staring at him intently. His eyes flitted across the other man's features for a few moments, and his gaze eventually met Cicero's. "I think you're wonderful."

Cicero felt uneasy as the man scanned him, unsure at what the man was doing. "V-Vlad...Are you sure?"

"I like you," he said firmly.

"Like me? Oh..." He shivered and snuggled close to him.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Vladimir asked, kissing the top of Cicero's head.

He nodded. "Yes, I always wanted to hear that." Cicero smiled and kissed his neck.

He stroked Cicero's hair, holding him close.

He trembled and rolled his hips. "T-Touch me."

"Touch you where?"

"Anywhere..." He bucked his hips wantonly.

Vladimir slid his hand down Cicero's side, slowly moving down his body.

He moaned softly, his slim fingers raking through Vladimir's hair.

Vladimir rested his hand on Cicero's hip, squeezing him gently.

He twitched and blushed. "Vl-Vladimir...Your hands feel wonderful."

"Would your mother approve of this?" Vladimir teased.

"She would..."

"Great," he said with a light chuckle.

He rolled his hips. "More Vladimir."

His hand gripped Cicero's thigh and pulled him closer. He pressed their lips together tightly, leaving not a single gap between their bodies.

Cicero groaned against his soft lips. "Vl-Vladimir..."

"Do you need something?"

"You, that is all I need," He purred.

He smiled, kissing him deeply while his hands removed the nuisance of any remaining clothing.

Cicero giggled and placed his hat on Vladimir's head.

"I really like this hat..."

"Keep it," He said and kissed him. "Now..." He reached down and palmed the man.

"I'd much rather keep you," Vladimir said with a deep groan.

He laughed and kissed him. "I agree to that."

Vladimir grinned and kissed him, holding Cicero close.

Cicero purred lightly and kissed his ear, biting it.

Vladimir chuckled and kissed Cicero's neck, nibbling on his Adam's apple.

Cicero gasped, surprised at the mans actions. "Why...That felt oddly good. Do it again.." He begged.

Vladimir nodded obediently, biting his skin, sucking on it, then kissing it.

The jester giggled and gripped Vladimir's hair tightly. He blushed at the tingling sensation.

Vladimir pulled Cicero on top of him, leaning up to bite on his neck more.

He groaned softly, turning a colour that matched his hair. "Vl-Vlad...If you ah...Do that...Someone might see it," he muttered.

"Nobody can see," Vlad replied against his neck.

"Later they probably can..." Cicero said, making Vladimir's lips slightly vibrate.

"I don't care," he said. "Later is later. I'm doing this now."

"Alright."

He smiled.

Cicero leaned and kissed his forehead, smiling. "Cicero loves you..."

"Really?" Vladimir asked, surprised.

"Yes." Cicero kissed him, not caring about that mans surprised expression.

"You're an odd little jester," Vladimir mumbled.

"But I can be your odd little jester," He purred softly, running a hand up Vladimir's chest.

"You are all mine," Vladimir claimed.

The jester smiled. "Not all of me," Cicero teased.

"Oh?" Vladimir asked, raising an eyebrow.

He kissed his forehead. "You know what I mean," He purred lightly.

"I was getting to that," Vladimir said.

"Or were you going to leave me?"

"I wasn't even thinking about it."

"You would never leave poor Cicero.." He rolled his hips. "Would you?"

"Never."

He smiled brightly, holding his hands. "You are the first one who have loved me."

"You deserve more than just me."

"No...Just you is all I need."

"And I need you," Vladimir whispered, kissing him softly.

He bit his lip and smiled, holding his hands tightly.

"I want you..."

"Then take me, I want you as well."

He smiled and shifted underneath Cicero.

Cicero switched their positions, now looking up at the attractive man.

Vladimir pressed their lips together.

Cicero wrapped his arms around Vladimir s neck and deepened the kiss.

Vladimir slid a hand along Cicero's leg, squeezing him.

He groaned softly, kissing his neck.

Vladimir pulled Cicero's legs apart, gently pushing into him.

Cicero gasped in surprise and slight pain.

Vladimir kissed his neck. "Does that hurt? I'm sorry..." His voice was soft, layered with pleasure.

The pain was dull and bearable on Cicero's part. He exhaled, his breathing light and shaky."If you are enjoying it, Cicero is too."

Vladimir looked at him with a soft, observing gaze. "Are you alright?"

He bit his lip and sighed. "Y-Yeah.."

"Really Cicero?"

A small tear ran down his pale skin. "No.."

Vladimir kissed his cheek and pulled out, muttering apologies.

He held him close. "I'm sorry... I can deal with the pain. Don't pull out ok?" He kissed him and smiled.

Vladimir nodded hesitantly, moving back inside him.

He bit his shoulder, the pain returning in a strong wave.

"I'm sorry," Vlad mumbled, nuzzling Cicero.

The pain slowly went away and pleasure came quickly after. "M-Move.."

Vladimir kissed his neck, holding the jester's hips as he slowly thrusted.

Cicero moaned and arched his back towards the ceiling. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt the man move.

"Is this better?" Vladimir asked.

"Of course."

He nodded and thrusted more, moving slowly and carefully, although Vladimir couldn't help but allow occasional moans to escape his lips.

Cicero pulled Vladimir into a deep and loving kiss.

Vladimir groaned, bucking his hips.

He moaned loudly and gasped. "Gods...yes.."

Vladimir grinned, holding Cicero's hips as he continued thrusting in this manner.

He tried to grab something, only gripping the pillows tightly. He moaned and blushed. "The...The people will hear."

"What people?"

"Neighbors.."

"I don't care," Vladimir said. "I get in trouble for shouting all the time, they get used to it."

He blushed. "You have women over often?"

"Never," he answered. "It's a different kind of shouting."

He blushed and kissed him. "Move faster."

Vladimir smirked and pulled Cicero close, slamming into the jester.

He groaned loudly, gripping Vladimir's arms.

Vlad grunted, thrusting strongly.

He trembled and smiled.

Vladimir moaned, gripping Cicero tightly.

"I can't... Vladimir I'm so close..."

Vladimir grinned, pushing farther inside Cicero.

Cicero moaned loudly and called out his lovers name as he came.

Vladimir grunted and moaned, biting Cicero's neck. He thrusted into him for a while longer, releasing inside him.

Cicero was weakly convulsing underneath him.

Vladimir pulled out and flopped on the bed, short of breath.

Cicero yawned and kissed his shoulder.

"Was it good?" Vladimir asked, putting an arm around him.

He nodded and smiled. "I hope we can do it again."

"Not now," he said.

He giggled.

Vladimir smiled and kissed Cicero's forehead. "I can take you back to your mother in the morning."

"Thank you," he said and smiled.

Vladimir beamed. "I'm glad I could help."

He smiled. "Sleep?"

Vladimir nodded, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and fell asleep.

Vladimir fell asleep as well, holding him throughout the night.

Cicero woke up and slid out of his grasp without waking him. He kissed his forehead slightly, leaving his hat as he got dressed and left. "I'm sorry..."

Vladimir snorted in his sleep, taking a deep breath. He didn't notice the emptiness of his house until he woke up. He sat up with a goofy smile on his face and started to speak to the empty room. He turned to glance at his lover, only to find that the jester was nonexistent. His smile slowly shrank into a deep frown, and he resolved bitterly to stay in bed that day. Lydia could stay at the farm.


End file.
